Hiro " The Titan " Lionheart
The Unknown storm<- Hiro's main theme. " Tell me something i'd give a damn about will ya..." ~Hiro 'First Name' Hiro 'Last Name' Unknown 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' 'Loose cannon' 'The Renegade' 'Age' 24 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 240 'Blood type' B postive 'Behaviour/Personality' Hiro is all about his duties but his angry makes him a liablity. A Maru Jeitai breed solider, bred since birth to be in the PMC ( Private military corperation. ) He's all about getting the job done, he doesnt care about anything. The ruthless Yakuza formed militant force has toned him into a powerful and strong warrior. He enjoys battles but he doesnt like to take life oddly enough. On missions if he cant avoid it, he won't kill his opponent. Short tempered though, if pushed he will kill you without hesitation. Apperance Due to his solider back ground, and his P.S.E. ( See below for what this is. ) Hiro is tough made, his toned raasu_areksandersson____by_morgenr0t-d613uh5.jpg lars_alexandersson_by_ultramarineandwhite-d613ous.jpg Sketchbook__Lars_III_by_shadowivy.jpg body and massive arms make him look like an all around professional athlete. His hair styled in a spikey fashion is a golden blonde, that in certain lights gives off a creamy brown tint. along with his green eyes that have been noted to shift into a gold if he's angred enough. His Maru Jeitai custom made armour is of two color's. One a crimson red, and a raven black. Although If he isnt in his Maru Jetai commander unit clothing, then he'll normally be wearing a leather jacket or something else of the casual nature. Allignment Lawful good. A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. 'Clan & Rank' 'Clan: Maru Jeitai' The Maru Jieitai called Dog Army in English. Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan more like a large band of trained gangster gone Mercenaries. The Kagemaru clan on the low has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities of the KPD. After the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan saw Thomas Flints attempt and his Military based Terrorist Army. The Kagemaru clan would replicate it in their own way. The Maru Jietai is not known to the public and not even all of the Kagemaru clan knows of them yet. 'Rank: Wolf - Commander' 'What district do you live in?' On the Maru Jeitai base in district 1 when he's in town. 'Relationship' Fresh out of a 5 year relationship. 'Occupation' Mecernary commander for the Maru Jeitai army. 'Fighting Style' Hiro is a 'Dou' fighter. The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As Madara_y_su_taijutsu.gif In+This+Thread+Favorite+Anime+Fight+where+it+s+from+and+_ea4325a3562ffc209a61fffcbf7a7168.gif nEwWOCU.gif tumblr_mn0y2lMK351r8oyaho1_500.gif Superkick.gif naruto_yJa5W47P.gif Ryo_Sakazaki.jpg NUNS2-Screens_07-01-10.jpg such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Asura (the killing path), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. Hiro doesnt truly have a style, he's extremly fast and is really intellgent. Though because of his hot headed nature he some times throw's himself right into the fray of techniques he could have gotten out of if he used his head. But his durability is high, on the enhanced level which has always been qustioned by his superiors because of his unatural talent in combat. His fighting style mostly consist of judo throw's, hold's, lock's, powerful knee strikes, swift punches, and hard explosive kicks. He's also pretty flashy to. Though Hiro does have a high intution for the martial art's. With this ability, Hiro can mimic all existing Martial Arts, upon seeing them upon himelf first. Using them like he's trained them over years. With this strange ability he even able to be better than the original creators of the Martial Arts. Burning beat down. *The user rapidly punches the opponent while throwing him backwards.This technique is a counter move, when his opponent attempts to charge at him, or simply attempts to punch or kick him. He'd side step, tilting his body to the right just enough so when his opponent had been close enough. He'd scoop them up with right arm as he pulled back with a backwards suplex. As he fell down with them, his left hand would swing out at rapid succession that once and if the technique fell through and his opponents head hit the ground. They would have gotten beaten on the left side of there body so badly that there rib's, face, and chest area's would be crushed all the while ending the furious strikes with a crash to the top of the head which if connected would shatter the opponents skull on contact. Swift break *is an advanced form of the original Seikūken. Instead of extending the radius of the Seikūken, it turns that principle inward, reducing it to a thin layer above the skin to dodge the opponent's attacks at the last possible second. This principle is necessary because dodging at the final moment before an attack hits saves time and energy. An absolutely calm mind is necessary to be able to use it, as even a slight degree of emotion will disrupt the technique. *There are 3 levels in of Swift break. These levels could also be thought of as steps in a sequence to the next level: #'First Level: Read the opponent's flow.' #'Second Level: Combining the opponent's movements with your own.' #'Third Level: Overpower the opponent by anticipating his moves and use his flow against him before he even thinks of it.' *Maeba no Kamae *Meotoude *Metsujou Raigou Nukite *Morote Enpi Tobi Hizageri *Morote Seiken Hasami Geri *Morotetsu Tsuiuchi *Motionless Sand Cloud Bomb *Mourasouken-Zuki *Mubyoshi *Musou Gamae *Muten Kendoku and Shinchi Nengen *Hammer Kick *Jeek Gi *Mikeyopuchagi *Neko-Kick *Nyakwondo *Pandal Chagi 'Weapon of Choice' His body is a weapon. Maru Jeitai solider With the intense training process. The Maru Jeitai soliders are all shipped to 'Diablo' An Island within the bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Maru Jeitai camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there training Maru Jeitai soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. ( If you choose to be a maru Jeitai from the kick off you start off with 3 of those below. ) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. ''in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *War Manipulation *Peak Human State *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence Tasked in the espionage unit's before he made commander class. Hiro now possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined he may appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the him. With this ability, he can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. *Camouflage *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Thievery *Hunting Intuition *Intuitive Aptitude *Invisibility *Predator Instinct *Prey Instinct *Shadow Camouflage Perfect Solider Extraction Hiro is the product of the Maru Jeita's P.S.E. ( Perfect solider extraction ) project during it's first two years of creation when Keyome Tasanagi was barely out of his teen year's. The PSE has been one of the leading reason's as to why the Maru Jeitai has been on top of there game. Hiro was the last experiment and he was a success. His body was created and made to be a letha weapon on the battle field and the perfect solider. His combat skills thus far are unrivaled, and he's fought in over 30 war's that he's almost always single handedly turned the tides to on his own with his skill alone. Because of the PSE, Hiro is a powerful threat to any enemy he may come across. Hiro has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he's seen. If he see someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. Hiro possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering him immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Hiro with time within a fight ( 4 post's of sheer combat. ) He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he's able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Hiro is an amazing tracker, his tracking skills match those of Keyth Tasanagi completely and tottally. His skills so high that he can't be tracked down, all the traces of his passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. This happen's because Hiro's gentically enhanced body is made with rapidly forming antibodies that burn his dead cells. Thus why he never ages as well. Stuck in his 24 year old body untill he ages over finally or is killed in combat. This skill so high that he doesnt even leave electronic trace either, basically he can't be found through computer's. Hiro's enhanced body allows him at a ton of impossible superhuman feat's. His creators wanting the perfect warrior after what they see as a failure to the Z-seruem long back. One of the strange oddites to this, is that Hiro has a second heart ''. And with another heart, it allow's him a various amount of thing's. He may power up his abilities and normal sensory past 50% capcity ( Putting his senses on enhanced, awhole level jump from his previous peak human stature. ) to improve punching, combat, mental capabilities, dexterity, agility, etc. If the second heart perishes, then he doesn't die. Seeing that the second heart isn't real and is artifcal it's made out of fake tissue though if he were disected one wouldn't be able to tell. So back to the subject he wouldn't die if one of the hearts were destroyed. Even so the first heart still remains. Due to the second heart perishing, Hiro will carry over the enhanced ability in use to the primary heart, which is fatal, seeing that the orginal and primary heart can't take it. With his hightned reflex's created to near perfection. Hiro can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the him to avoid attacks that travel much faster than he doe's. Zeus Mode. Hiro being the sheer creation of the PSE, his body is designed with a failsafe. If he ever were placed into a near death situation, then he will shift into what the PSE maru jeitai science's team's call " Zeus Mode." Hiro was made from the DNA samples of three men. Donnie Yun, his strand of DNA is what the PSE go into it's level of perfection anyway's. Donnie Yun still had small traces of the Z-seruem in his blood, which Keyome collected after there battle in the wood's that faithful day. Along with Ketosan Hideo, which they used as a conduit to make an energy source for PSE solider's. It's called 'Surge'. It was replicated like chi and implanted into Hiro's body thus why he's able to go into Zeus mode in the first place. With Ketsosan's dna, the Surge was made from small traces of his blood that allowed them to contruct an artical chi. The surge is only within the PSE soliders and only for the PSE solider's. It work's like chi would but the energy source come's from Hiro's combat high and almost work's like adernaline. The longer and more he fight's the more of a surge output he candish out. Thus why in a near death experince Zeus mode will activate itself. And last but not least, Keyome Tasanagi. Wanting the solider's to all be highly intellgent and able to adapt to any situation. They used Keyome's brain cells to do so, donating a small portion just for this project. They would have went out there way to find Tetsu Ryoji's cell's. But at the current time and date, it had been impossible to obtain. Along with traces of the creator of the city that they found within the old ruins of old new york. When in Zeus mode heavy surges of lightning surge all over his body and his body gives off a bright glow, even his clothing get highlighting. Within Zeus mode. Hiro is able to push his hidden strength within himself and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will and anger. He will be able to bypass all limitations he's possessed on his offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. Due to Hiro undergone experimentation. His body has been evolve to adapt to any situation as a living weapon. Within Zeus mode he can easily crush and/or deform objects around him simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, Hiro accomplishes this by applying highly deadily levels of force to objects. Within Zeus mode. Hiro's body becomes a vibroweapon. His cells, skin, bones everything vibrating at such a high speed that he vibrates at inhuman speed's that make's his body give off a glow whenever he's n Zeus mode. His body becomes an ultrasonic generator. Able to use this factor in combat, The ultrasonic vibrations along his bodies edges allows him to cut through much denser materials than he would normally be possible. With a well formed strike he can almost cut through anything. Maru Jeitai Suit Exoskeletons are suits that provide enhanced combat capabilities to the wearer, such as increased strength 400px-Solider.jpg|Orignal Maru Jeitai suit Lars_Alexandersson_by_Frost7.png|Hiro's Maru Jeitai suit and agility. This can become necessary due to the wearer's age, injury, or to provide a tactical advantage. An exoskeleton can also provide additional benefits such as built in weaponry and stealth camouflage. All Dog Army Soldiers wear a powered exoskeleton utilizing a supersonic motor that operated with a high-frequency voltage. Whenever A Solider changes position, minute electric currents in the muscle impulse, making a detection and utilized to control the actuating section, giving greater than human agility. Although in history they say that the first type that was commonly used was by most of the Cyborgs. Which provided a shell that an injured soldier can be connected to permanently. Missing body parts can be replaced with mechanical ones and the suits actually work better if one did have a mechanic limb that they connected it too. *Enhanced agility - The wearer is capable of apparently superhuman agility and reflexes,which allowed them to evade gun fire. To a Certain Degree. *Enhanced movement - The wearer is also granted superhuman running speed and jumping capabilities, which allows them the ability to leap to a height at least equal to that of 2 homes in distance. *Enhanced strength - As demonstrated by The Cyborgs, where the suit was originally manifested from. The exoskeleton allows them to lift soldiers into the air with a single arm, throw them great distances with great force, and break human bones with ease. When one of the Dog Army soldiers presented this, they were able to lift a Nissan onto there shoulders with ease in the suit. This showed that they were capable of supporting the weight of a phenomenal feats. *The Armour is coated with a thick layer of some form Titantium able to withstand multiple amounts of gun fire before being brought down, even able to take an explosion or two. The Armor or, Exoskeleton was constructed and funded fully by the Kagemaru clan, and for the Dog Army. *The Maru Jieitai exo-skeleton has an electrical current from anyone outside of the Maru-Jietai army. a Built in sensory that connectes to the helmet, whenever someone is identified as a threat and touches the suit, they will get a lethal dead to the touch 60,000 volts of pure conecntrated electricty. The higher voltage can damage the heart and/or other organs and cause death instantly. If touched on full contact it could cause all organs to combust at the same time. *On the new Maru Jeitai suits, they have shielding to all E.M.P. Devices. It boost's all of his physical capablites up to 80%. In Hiro's custom made suit, it's on to par and on the same level as The Honey badger suitwhen it comes down to physical capablity. If someone attempted to super charge his suit anyway, his suit would discharge it back at the person who attempted to over shock him. If his suit is made contact with other Maru Jeitai solider suit's it will not fry out. Maru Jeitai tech is advanced enough that the backpack that Hiro will be wearing at all times shifts and transforms into his Maru Jeitai suit just in case he needs it. It utilizes a specialized suit of armor by using technology alone. The armor is powered by his thoughts, so he would have to concentrate if he wanted it to activate. With all mechanical power the armor possesses, there are cutbacks. The suit may need a source of supply power to activate or the suit would use the user's life energy, thus rendering the user unconscious or dead. The suit is actually in need of Hiro's 'Surge' within his blood stream. The more he gets tired. The weaker the suits power output is. All digital techniques for the suit are only avaliable when the visor is on. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Aquatic Respiration *Data Manipulation *Computer Interfacing *Digital Vision *Electronic Communication *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Head-up Displays *Holographic Projection *Power Suit *Powered Structure *Phone Signal Transmission *Scanner Vision *Thermal Resistance *Vacuum Adaptation Allies/Enemies Anyone on the other side of his Maru Jeitai contract list. 'Background' Hiro was found by Keyome Tasanagi. Three week's before Alex Stone died. A mother who wished for Sketchbook__Lars_III_by_shadowivy.jpg|Teen Hiro lars_alexandersson_by_ultramarineandwhite-d613ous.jpg|Adult Hiro Lars_by_Autumn_Sacura.jpg someone to give her a child had contacted Keyome Tasanagi after hearing about his genetic experminations for his soliders. The mother wasn't able to have children sexually due to a conditon so she asked if she could build her one. Keyome Agreed to these terms and began the construction of her son. In bliss the mother had gladly donated some of her gene's. And the project had began to go underway. Although when her husband found her messages about having a child with another man without hearing the full story. He almost beat her to death her in her sleep due to supcioun of her cheating on him. Due to the harsh thrashing, she lost her memory. Keyome couldn't go out to contact her without throwing himself under the bus as well for human experimantaion. So now angered, he sent his own men to kill her husband in retaliation. After the deed had been done, With the mother's memory now gone, ad the stress Keyome's wife left him, Alex had died, his sanity began to slip... with the mother out of the picture and this barely grown embro in his possession he decided to not make it goto waste. He implanted some of his gene's into the young man's celluar structure. To level out the X and Y chromozones. The rest of Keyome's Maru Jeitai team suggested that they do something more with this embro. Keyome detested the idea of making the child subjagated to such a life. But without a mother, and Keyome begin some what the father of this child. He realized it may have been best to give him purpose. So the Perfect solider extraction team was born. Using the cell's of various people they finally completed a perfect super solider in those tanks. Once Hiro was old enough, his memroy had been wipped and he was set on a new line. Keyome placed him into the training corp's of the Maru Jeitai. And that's been the only life Hiro's ever known. Keyome came to see him when he could but he was always busy. By the time Hiro was 14 he was already the leading Night Dog task member in the espionage portion of the Maru Jeitai. His skills unrivaled. In forigen war's he alone in his teen years turned the tides of war. All he's ever known is war... The young Hiro 5 year's ago has became the commander of the whole Maru Jeitai and is now back from his three year contract that he had done for James Farhan. Former leader to the Kagemaru and Maru Jeitai which after Keyome's death... he looked up to as a guardian and guidance to get through his 'father's.' death. He's on his way now via air carrier back to Kasaihana city to report the latest mission success to what he assumes is James Farhan. former and now dead leader of the Kagemaru. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 16:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC)